death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Curatos
Curatos, the God of Records is one of Alda’s Subordinate Gods and his close aide. Appearance Personality Background Curatos was one of the servants (Equivalent to angels on Earth) created by Alda shortly after the birth of the world and risen to become a God. He did not possess his own divinity, as he was merely Alda’s close aide and this was symbolized by the book that he holds in his hand.Side Chapter 2 Chronology Curatos and Alda; have begun to realise that Vandalieu is a reincarnated individual and have begun to grow suspicious of Rodcorte.Side Chapter 27 - Originally a familiar spirit who served Alda since Lambda’s creation, Curatos ascended to become a subordinate god. He was a light-attribute god and, at the same time, a record-keeper for Alda. This is why there are no Churches or roadside shrines that are solely dedicated to him. Statues of Alda carry a tome, which is considered a symbol of Curatos, and so he is worshipped alongside Alda. As he existed from before the war against the army brought to Lambda by the Demon King Guduranis, he was one of the gods who understood Alda’s ideal of returning the world to the way it was before the Demon King appeared. However, he lacked emotion, and was often incapable of understanding the illogical behaviors and inconsistent emotions of humans. This is because he did not have his own followers and did not spread his own teachings to the humans, so there was more of a distance between him and humans compared to other gods. However, he considered that to be convenient for his role as a god who kept records, so although he did lament that he could not understand humans, he never made an effort to. He kept detailed records since immediately after the world’s creation, and he used those to utilize his own Divine Realm as Alda’s Dungeon. However, he created a perfect copy of the real Vandalieu, causing the real Vandalieu’s soul to enter the Dungeon. At the cost of being destroyed after having his soul devoured by Vandalieu’s attack, he protected the deeper floors of the Dungeon, including the part that was connected to the Divine Realm in which Bellwood slumbers. However, he left a copy of his records for his master Alda. But there are no gods among Alda’s forces who are as proficient at handling records as he was. Incidentally, as Curatos has been destroyed, all of the tomes held by the statues of Alda around the world have crumbled to pieces. Alda’s followers are busy preparing to repair these. Powers and Abilities As the God of Records, Curatos is able to Record the things seen and heard by Alda’s believers, in the instant the believers made the unconscious prayer of, ‘Oh God.’Chapter 65 He can also record all the information possessed by Alda’s forces.Chapter 187 He can than share these Records with others. He does this by opening the book that he holds, and then from its pages, countless soap-bubble-like spheres rise, with the images of what the believers had witnessed bored on their surfaces. Once the records end, they begin bursting and disappearing one after another. Divine Realm In his Divine Realm, he is able to create reproductions of all his records. Using this ability, he can recreated monsters and members of Vida’s races, as well as Heroic Spirits,Chapter 186 and use them as obstacles in the ‘'Trial Dungeon'’. These reproductions could not be told apart from the real thing, but when they were defeated, they vanished like illusions, without leaving any materials or Magic Stones behind. He can also place someone consciousnesses inside replicas of their bodies created from his records, so that no matter how severely they were wounded in battle and how much their equipment was damaged, as they were merely replicas created from Curatos’s records, their real bodies and equipment remained undamaged. Only their used Mana would be drained. Weaknesses Other than his recording authority, he does not possess a single authority related to combat. He can only reproduce the elaborate recorded illusions only in his Divine Realm and inside special Dungeons such as the ‘'Trial Dungeon'’. Trivia * There are no Churches for Curatos himself, since there are no specific believers of the God of Records. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Subordinate Gods Category:Alda's Faction Category:Lambda Category:Soul Broken Category:Deceased